1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing vests and particularly to fishing vests with removable storage container.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is one of oldest pastimes for people. Over the centuries, equipment has been developed for virtually every type of fishing from fresh water, to salt water to fly fishing and so on. The equipment often varies from one type of fishing to the next. Fly fishing uses lures that are completely different from those used in salt water for example. Many fisherpersons like to fish in more than one style. Thus, they have many different lures and equipment suited to these different types of fishing. To store these supplies, tackle boxes have been developed. Some of these tackle boxes are quite large and have numerous drawers, sections and even removable cases to hole the myriad of lures and supplies--as well as tools and implements needed for fishing. Because people engage in different types of fishing, they often have more than one tackle box. Although this makes life considerable easier, it still requires the person to carry a heavy box full of equipment to the fishing site. For boat fishing, this is not a problem. However, for those who prefer in steam fishing or lake fishing, it is impossible to carry the tackle box beyond the shore. Thus, such people are limited in the supplies they can carry. For major tackle changes, they are forced to go to shore and make the changes at the tackle box. This reduces the time for fishing and can be cumbersome if the equipment is some distance from the desired fishing site. For those people who like to fish the backcountry, carrying their gear and a tackle box is almost impossible. For these people, only a select amount of equipment can be taken and if that gear is lost, the fishing is over.